lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Valar
The Valar (Quenya Tengwar: full spelling or vowel-abbreviated spelling ; IPA: ; singular Vala; or ) are the Powers of Arda who live on the Western continent of Aman. History The Valar were the fourteen Ainur who entered Arda after its creation to give order to the world and combat the evils of Melkor. They helped to begin the shaping of Arda through the music of Ilúvatar. Each of the Ainur added his or her own part to the music creating the world incarnate. All except Melkor. His vision of what Arda should have been was different than Eru's. This led to the casting out of Melkor and his great rebellion that caused so many of the ills of the world of Arda. The Valar originally dwelt on the hidden Isle of Almaren, but after its destruction, long before the Awakening of the Elves, they moved to Aman and founded Valinor. Manwë and Melkor fought, and Manwë called other spirits to help him in his battle. Among these were the other Valar and the Maiar. Melkor withdrew from the battle, and the others continued their creation of the World. But Melkor saw this, and returned to fight for control of Arda. The Valar have no fixed shape, but often take the shapes of Men and Elves, or they can remain invisible. They are not gods, though Men often mistake them as such. They are actually emissaries or regents of Ilúvatar, or Eru, the monotheistic God of the world, who rarely directly intervenes in the world's course of events. The Valar are part of the Hierarchy of Spirits that is a major part of the Tolkien Myth. These are the spirits in descending order of importance Eru or Ilúvatar Ainur, from which the Valar were called and selected. Maia, lesser spirits, but powerful nonetheless. These were the sprits from which the Balrogs, and the Istari were made from. Names These are the names of the Valar as they were known to the Eldar. In Middle-earth, they were known by other names of Sindarin origin; for example they called Varda Elbereth. Men knew them by many other names, and sometimes worshipped them as Gods. The dwarves called Aulë, their creator, Mahal. It should be noted that, with the exception of Oromë, the names listed below are not actual names but rather titles: the true names of the Valar are nowhere recorded. Male Valar are called "Lords of the Valar"; females are called "Queens of the Valar," or Valier. Lords of the Valar * Manwë Súlimo, King of the Valar *Melkor, the Dark Power, and most powerful of the Valar. Later Referred to as Morgoth. * Ulmo, King of the Sea * Aulë, the Smith * Oromë Aldaron, the Great Rider * Námo (Mandos), Judge of the Dead * Irmo (Lórien), Master of Dreams and Desires * Tulkas Astaldo, Champion of Valinor Queens of the Valar (Valier) * Varda Elentári, Queen of the Stars, wife of Manwë * Yavanna Kementári (Palùrien), Giver of Fruits, wife of Aulë * Nienna, Lady of Mercy * Estë the Gentle * Vairë the Weaver * Vána the Ever-young * Nessa the Dancer Other names The Aratar (Sindarin: Exalted) or High Ones of Arda are the eight greatest of the Valar: Manwë, Varda, Ulmo, Yavanna, Aulë, Mandos, Nienna, and Oromë. Melkor, the most powerful of all, is not counted among them. Lórien and Mandos are brothers and are referred to collectively as the Fëanturi or "Masters of Spirits". See also *Valaquenta *Dark Powers External link *Valar at Tolkien Gateway Category:Quenya words Category:Valar